


Farewell Love

by DOKyungsooul



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOKyungsooul/pseuds/DOKyungsooul
Summary: Hoseok's world crashes down when his boyfriend, Kihyun, gets put into an arranged marriage with another man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Probably filled with mistakes. Hope you enjoyed reading!

“Kihyun’s getting married Hoseok…” Minhyuk’s words ran through Hoseok’s head over and over again. “Please understand that it’s not his choice. His parent’s are forcing him into this. Don’t give him a hard time about this either, he’s already been going through enough.”

He knew why Kihyun’s parents were doing this. It’s because they didn’t want their son to end up with some boy who had no job and no education. 

Kihyun’s the perfect undergrad heading to medical school while Hoseok was a dropout living off his own parents. While Kihyun never made him feel inferior, even he knew that he wasn’t good enough for Kihyun. Still, he held on to Kihyun. Begging for more time. But deep down inside him he knew that there was never enough time. That one day he’d run out of time. He’d lose Kihyun. And now he’s out.

Kihyun was marrying the heir of a large company who was not only rich but apparently handsome, strong, and well educated. How would he compete with that?

Hoseok opens another bottle of soju when he hears a loud bang hit the front door. “Hoseok you little piece of shit open this door!”

Minhyuk. Only that boy would have the nerve to do something like that this early in the morning.

“Hoseok you have five goddamn seconds before I crush this door!”

Hoseok groans as he gets up to open the door and swiftly pulling Minhyuk in.

“Do you have any idea what time it is right now?” Hoseok asks.

“It’s time for you to finally leave your house, Hoseok. How much longer are you going to lock yourself up-” Minhyuk gasps. “How many bottles have you drunk?” He demands.

“Only a few…”

“There’s literally three packs worth of empty bottles all over your room. Did you stay up all night drinking?”

“No, for your information, I drank most of these last night before I passed out. I’ve only had like 3 bottles this morning.”

“Well I hope you enjoyed it because those were the last bottles you drank for the rest of your life.”

“What the fuck, you can’t tell me what to do-” Hoseok says but stops seeing Minhyuk’s eyes glare at him. Minhyuk might be the most cheerful human being ever but never get him angry.

“You have half an hour to clean yourself up before we’re leaving,” Minhyuk pushes Hoseok into the bathroom.

Hoseok knew that there was no use in arguing with someone as stubborn as Minhyuk and quickly does what he’s told. He brushes his teeth before hopping into the shower.

When he’s finished, he walks out to find a clean room and a suit lying on his bed. 

“Put this on and don’t ask any questions. I’m just trying to make you happy here,” Minhyuk says.

“But why would I-”

“I said no questions!” Minhyuk leaves before Hoseok could do anything else. While Hoseok was a bit hesitant, he ends up putting on the suit anyways before leaving with Minhyuk.

Minhyuk drives the two to an unknown destination. 

“Damn you’re so pale. You should really get out more and stop locking yourself in your apartment,” Minhyuk complains.

“I was always pale,” Hoseok tries to reason.

“Whatever, it’s still a fact that you need to get out more,” Minhyuk says.

The car ride was filled with Minhyuk nitpicking at Hoseok followed by some nicer conversation once Minhyuk ran out of things to complain about. Hoseok doesn’t mind because he knows Minhyuk’s just looking out for him.

After a while Minhyuk pulls into a wedding hall.

“Shit Minhyuk we better not be at-”

“We’re at Kihyun’s wedding! It’s literally your last chance Hoseok so don’t screw it up,” Minhyuk cuts Hoseok off.

“Minhyuk we can’t barge in on a wedding! Do you think Kihyun would be happy-”

“Hoseok he told me to bring you here.”

That took Hoseok by surprise. It sure changes things a lot.

“And to answer your previous questions, yes, yes we can barge into a wedding.”  
“You have no shame,” Hoseok follows a strutting Minhyuk into the wedding hall.

“Lee Minhyuk and Shin Hoseok,” Minhyuk tells the person in charge of invitations. She checks them off the list and lets them enter.

“Okay Minhyuk, what are we supposed to do now?” 

“We infiltrate Kihyun’s room,” Minhyuk gives a nonchalant answer. 

“Um how do we do that exactly?”

“Just follow me and stop asking questions,” Minhyuk drags Hoseok through the wedding hall, into a secluded area, and enters a room.

There was Kihyun. Wearing a perfect suit. With perfectly pushed back hair showing off a beautiful face. The face of the man that Hoseok loves. 

“Hoseok,” Kihyun says slightly surprised. “You made it.” 

Hoseok was too mesmerized to say anything. 

“Minhyuk’s here too Kihyunie,” Minhyuk interrupts. 

Kihyun smiles that beautiful smile, “I knew you’d be here already.”

“Whatever, now talk about your feelings. I’ll keep guard outside,” Minhyuk leaves the room.

There was silence for a bit before Kihyun finally speaks. “Hoseok… I-I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s alright. You’re marrying someone better now. Someone who deserves you,” Hoseok says.

“Yeah… Well no…” Kihyun says. “Because I-I… Don’t love him.”

“But you should Kihyun. He’s perfect for you. He’s smart and powerful and rich and-”

Kihyun chuckles. “Hoseok, you’ve known me for so long but you still don’t know who I am. Do you think I look for those things in a person? Why do you think we started dating? Are you any of those things?”

Kihyun was angry. Hoseok just remains silent. “No. I dated you because I loved you for who you are. How you bring out the best in other people and more importantly me. How you always chased away the clouds on rainy days. Hoseok, I loved you for you. And I still do.”

“But I guess marriage…” Kihyun says. “Isn’t always about love. Or at least that’s what I was told.”

“Kihyun…” Hoseok quietly says.

“After this day, I’ll be living a loveless life. So I have one request for you. Will you promise to accept it?” Kihyun asks.

“Yes… Anything for you,” Hoseok says. 

“Let me love one last time,” Hoseok takes Kihyun’s lips before he could say anything else. The kiss was filled with longing and love. It was passionate and strong. At that moment it felt like the world stopped. Nothing else mattered besides the two of them. 

Hoseok pulls away first for a breath of air but he feels Kihyun’s lips following him again. He wants more but he knows it’s time to end it.

Hoseok heads for the door and turns around. He see’s Kihyun smiling but his eyes were filled with sadness. “Goodbye Kihyun.”

“Goodbye Hoseok,” and with that Hoseok leaves.

He finds Minhyuk still standing outside. “How was it? Did you guys make up? Should I tell them that the wedding’s off?”

“No Minhyuk we didn’t get back together and the wedding’s still on.”

“But… Huh?” Minhyuk sounds shocked. 

“We decided that it was the best for the both of us to just continue on with our different lives…” Hoseok lies. 

“I see…” Minhyuk says with clear disappointment in his voice. 

“Thanks for taking me here though. You gave me some closure.”

“Anything for you buddy. Should we go find a table?”

“I think I’m going to step out for some fresh air first. You go on ahead though.”

“Alright…” 

Hoseok leaves the wedding hall with tears streaking down his face. He agonizingly wants to turn around, but knows that there’s nothing he could do. Kihyun already decided what path to take and who was Hoseok to stop him?

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 fanfic!!! Still probably filled with many many many mistakes but hope you all enjoyed it! KiHo is love, KiHo is life.


End file.
